


Sharp-toothed Desire

by AndOrZebra



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Sulotte, THEYRE SO CUTE I CANT, basically LOTS of fluff with some nibbles, lotte is a baby dyke and has a thing for sucys sharp teeth, sucy gives her what shes too nervous to ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndOrZebra/pseuds/AndOrZebra
Summary: When Lotte and Sucy shared their first kiss at Luna Nova, Lotte found herself completely giving in to the soft, cooler-than-expected feel of Sucy’s lips. But in the several sweet kisses since then, and since they’d started really dating, Lotte has found herself wanting to feel something more than just Sucy’s lips.





	Sharp-toothed Desire

It was late afternoon and red team’s dorm room was warm with sunlight. Lotte sat on Sucy’s bed, leaning against the wall with her Modern Magical Business Studies textbook abandoned in her lap. Mid-year exams were coming up and Lotte was a little distracted from her revision.

She watched as Sucy worked on an elaborate potions experiment at their study desk. In particular, she followed the way Sucy’s hair brushed over her shoulder when she lifted two vials of liquid and poured them into a larger beaker.

A green cloud belched from the container. Sucy licked her lips in response and smiled, exposing her sharp teeth. 

Something warm and heavy flared in Lotte’s chest at the sight of those fangs.

“Sucy…” Lotte murmured.

At the sound of her name, Sucy turned to look at Lotte.

“I’m nearly finished, mushroom.” Sucy’s tone was plain and soft.

Lotte blushed, not having meant to distract her girlfriend. She pushed her glasses up and went back to reviewing her textbook. A warm breeze came through the window, and the mellow sound of Sucy’s bubbling potions surrounded Lotte as she read. She actually managed to finish her chapter before she felt the bed dip with Sucy’s weight. 

“How are your business studies?” Sucy asked.

“They’re good!” Lotte closed her book and placed it on the part of the desk closest to the bed. She moved to accommodate Sucy and continued, “The chart of accounts taught here is organised differently than what we do at home. But I should be able to memorise it before the exam.” 

“I know you will.” Sucy sat next to her, and tucked her legs under herself as she leaned into Lotte’s side. 

The contact was nice. They seemed to fit so perfectly against one another. It was a feeling Lotte had read once in books and now actually knew. She hummed happily. 

“How is potions going?” 

“Mm, I’m waiting on one ingredient from the Magic Item Cafe for my final presentation to Professor Lukić. I’m going to prepare a potion which will cause any subject to age backwards over twenty-four hours till they reach infancy and then revert back to normal at midnight.”

“Advanced retro-metamorphosis…” Lotte couldn't help the pride tinging her voice. “I’m sure you will get an A-plus for such magic, Sucy!” 

“Thank you.” Sucy smiled slightly, then gave a suspicious laugh. 

Some part of Lotte’s mind told her it might be wise to ask Sucy who the real intended subject of her potion was, but she was captured by the way Sucy’s teeth bit into her bottom lip as she finished laughing. 

“Eheh, it’s going to be truly exquisite! I can’t wait to see what Diana will do with a screaming baby Akko. Knowing Akko, she will imprint on Diana like a duck.”

Lotte didn’t hear a word as she imagined Sucy’s teeth biting into her own lip. Suddenly, her neck felt warm and her uniform collar too tight. She realised Sucy had fallen silent and was staring at her. 

"Wh-what?" Lotte faltered.

“What are you thinking so hard about?" Sucy asked, raising her eyebrow. "Usually you have something to say when I talk about poisoning Akko.” 

Lotte looked away from Sucy's amused curiosity. “Sorry. I was…distracted.”

“Oh?” Sucy blinked – winked? – Lotte couldn’t tell with only one of Sucy’s eyes uncovered. She was growing flustered as Sucy leant in toward her. 

“What distracted you?” 

“Well, I was thinking, ah...” Lotte tried to save her sentence as Sucy’s lips came closer to hers. “H-how did you come to have sharp teeth? 

Sucy paused. “Mm. They came in after my baby teeth dropped out. It’s a Manbavaran trait, I suppose. Why?” 

“I just want them – I mean like them!” Lotte’s glasses slipped down. “L-like your smile, I mean.” 

Sucy blinked again. 

“I like you, Lotte.” Sucy grinned in an almost predatory way. Just to show off her teeth, Lotte was sure. “The words you say sometimes... They make me feel such interesting things.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes.” Sucy stated simply, her breath ghosting over Lotte's lips. “Now, can I kiss you, mushroom?” 

Lotte nodded fervently, blushing so hard at this point she felt she might melt into the bed. Sucy pushed Lotte’s glasses up gently and then cupped her cheek before kissing her. Lotte closed her eyes as she felt the soft, slight chill of Sucy’s lips cooling her down and warming her up all at once. She kissed back a bit timidly, but the tender pleasantness of Sucy’s movements gave Lotte confidence to relax and reach out her hands to find Sucy’s waist. She felt Sucy smile into the kiss. 

Most of their kisses hadn’t gone passed this point, full of light touches and smiles, which Sucy continued and Lotte followed with a sigh, drinking in how nice it felt to memorise the shape of Sucy’s lips. She could have done so for hours, forgetting her earlier embarrassment, but then Sucy moved her hand from Lotte’s cheek to the back of her neck– 

And gently took Lotte’s lower lip between her teeth and bit down.

Lotte moaned loudly into the kiss, unable to help it as something deep and warm rolled through her. She dug her fingers into Sucy’s waist as Sucy teased her lip, nibbling harder with sharp teeth and then appeasing the flesh with her tongue. Lotte moaned again and kissed back as best she could, though she felt she was mostly letting her whole body succumb to Sucy as she was drawn in by whatever this feeling was inside her. ‘Desire’ was the only word she could think to describe it. And then she stopped thinking altogether when her back hit the bed and Sucy’s body suddenly pressed against hers, her waist settling between Lotte’s thighs as if it belonged there. 

Sucy released Lotte’s lips and devoted a few soft pecks to her cheek before pulling away. Lotte opened her eyes to see her girlfriend close above her, nose almost touching hers. Sucy’s hair was fanned around them and her usually pale face had a blush Lotte hadn't seen before.

“Sucy…” Lotte felt breathless. She didn’t want this moment to finish.

“Was that okay for you?” Sucy tilted her head, observing Lotte with both of her deep-red eyes.

“Yes. It was more than okay, Sucy.” Lotte cupped Sucy’s face and leaned up to kiss her lightly. Then, taking hold of a moment of boldness, she murmured, “Please keep going.”

Sucy kissed her lips immediately, and then surprised her by moving across her freckled cheek to kiss along her jaw. It sent tingles down and into Lotte’s chest. Sucy kept going, pulling Lotte's collar aside to kiss her neck. Lotte sucked in a breath.

“Ah!” Lotte squeaked. Her hands quickly slid around Sucy’s back, holding on. “S-Sucy, I’m sensitive th–”

Sucy tenderly bit into Lotte’s exposed neck, and Lotte let out a cry louder than she intended as her girlfriend proceeded to suck and taste the skin of her neck. 

“Oh! Oh!” The feeling made Lotte’s whole body flutter. She squeezed her thighs tightly around Sucy’s hips.

Each of Sucy’s bites explored further down Lotte’s neck, each firmer and more intimate than the last. At the base of Lotte's neck, Sucy scraped her sharp teeth over Lotte's jugular and bit down just beside it. The spike of pleasure overwhelmed Lotte. “Voi, voi…Sucy, please, I can’t–”

Sucy heeded her request and pulled back. She gently kissed each sensitive spot she’d bitten as she made her way back up Lotte’s neck. Lotte appreciated her girlfriend’s cool and soothing lips as she basked in… everything she’d just felt. Sucy gave a little nip to Lotte’s earlobe and spoke in her ear,

“I want to know what part of your vampire books ignited this desire in you to be bitten.” Sucy straightened to hover over her, and Lotte saw the twinkle in her eyes. “Or is it a curiosity you’ve always had?”

“I... Sucy…” Lotte looked away with a pout, embarrassed by the implications.

“I’m not teasing you, mushroom. I'm just interested to know.” Sucy’s hand at Lotte's chin turned her face back. Lotte watched Sucy stare at her lips and felt herself blush. Sucy continued, “I didn’t really think my teeth would be a thing for you. I like it.”

Lotte didn’t know what to say to that. She felt overwhelmed by everything, so she leant up and kissed her girlfriend quickly before burying her face in the nape of Sucy’s neck.

Lotte felt Sucy sink into her embrace, and they stayed like that on Sucy’s bed through the sunset. Lotte dozed in the warmth, feeling Sucy’s breathing surround her.

* * *

Lotte was woken by the dinner call and saw Sucy was already up. As Lotte stood, Sucy offered Lotte her headband.

“Thank you, Sucy.” Lotte yawned. She put the headband on to tame her hair somewhat and made for the door. She wanted to eat and get back to sleep as quickly as possible, preferably next to Sucy for both those things. 

Though as she reached for the door, Sucy grabbed her hand. Lotte turned in question.

“Wait.” Sucy said simply and pointed her wand at Lotte’s neck. “Revertere.”

Lotte felt her collar do itself up.

“As much as I want everyone to know you’re mine…” Sucy said with a blink. “This is probably better.”

“Oh, yes.” Lotte swallowed.

She squeezed Sucy’s hand and lead her girlfriend out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long time since I've written and posted fanfic. I've grown and done a lot since I last put anything up here. But LWA is so motivating and inspiring in many ways, as is the community around the show. And I have to say I was encouraged by friends on the Chill LWA discord to write this, so this one's for all of you!
> 
> If you want to join and hang out at Chill LWA, here is the link:  
> https://discord.gg/XvWNR2W


End file.
